


the yin-yang stick (erbao X xiaozhou)

by zhuangbility



Category: no - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-29
Updated: 2015-10-29
Packaged: 2018-04-28 18:41:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5101562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zhuangbility/pseuds/zhuangbility





	the yin-yang stick (erbao X xiaozhou)

在冯秘书那儿喝完，二宝架着白小舟回的家，老大老二老三一看就明白了，该洗脸的洗脸，该梳头的梳头。二宝把白小舟弄回屋，关上门就把他顶在墙上，俩人都是一身的酒气一身的火，这一通好亲，撩得白小舟直哼哼，二宝一手解他的皮带一手搓他的胯，裤腰一松手就钻进去，前头草草撸了两把，直奔屁股后头去了。  
白小舟夹着屁眼儿躲他：“唉唉，往哪儿摸呢。”  
二宝一劲儿舔他的耳朵眼：“哥，让我来一次。”  
也是喝多了，白小舟没大挣动：“太他妈疼！”  
二宝拿自己的东西蹭他的东西，湿漉漉的舌头在他脸上乱舔：“上次是我不会弄！”  
二宝得手过一次，两三年前了，财政局预算处岑处长家里的局儿，白小舟带着他，席面上瞅一圈，甭管是某某处长的婊子还是啥啥主任的戏子，没一个比得了他，酒过三巡，一个个都没有人样儿了，岑处长领头灌白小舟的酒：“白老弟，你得打一圈哪！”  
二十几个人打一圈，这他妈是要人命，可预算处的处长，谁敢不捧着，白小舟硬着头皮端起杯，晕头转向敬了一轮，姓岑的又起头让大伙回敬他，三五个杯子顶到嘴边，一只雪白手伸过来，把他濡湿的一字胡抿了抿：“把我哥喝大了，晚上你们跟我过呀？”  
酒桌上轰一下炸开了锅，岑处长擤一把鼻涕咳一口黄痰：“行啊，不难为你爷们儿，你喝！我给你俩留房，你喝瘫了，不耽误他办事！”  
男男女女哄堂大笑，剩下的酒就冲着二宝来了，他左手接一杯右手接一杯，啥时候进的屋啥时候上的床全不知道，等再睁开眼，白小舟已经睡在他身上了，他一摸，光溜的，不用想，姓岑的叫人脱的，他本想翻个身，可手一滑，兜住个毛茸茸肉乎乎的屁股蛋子。  
十八九的大小伙子，心思一下就活了，肉皮儿上蹭着不过瘾，他干脆捏了两把，这一捏就停不下来，他把老白翻过去摁在下头，喘着粗气狠揉那两团肉，一边揉还一边在背上舔，就这么弄，白小舟也没醒，二宝挺着个硬东西，胆子更大了。  
他也想了，这事儿到底能不能干，可心思没有手快，手指头往老白的屁股缝儿里头一伸就拔不出来了，那是个热烘烘软嫩嫩的所在，他跳下床，满屋子乱摸一气，终于在桌子上摸着一罐头油，他掰开白小舟的屁股就往缝儿里倒，两手都是颤的。  
不过是个油腻腻的屁股眼，可一想到是白小舟的屁眼，他就像浑身被电打过，头发根都立起来了，第一根指头抠进去，老白哼了一声，二宝扳着他的脸和他亲嘴，半梦半醒的，白小舟也卷舌头，屁股舒服了，腰也跟着扭，二宝朝他眉眼呵气儿，哥、哥叫个不停。他把老白摆个脸朝下，屁股撅起，然后拿自己的大东西对着这个翘屁股，磨呀碾呀弄了半天，一狠心，操进去了。  
就是喝得再多这时候也醒了，白小舟扭着脖子往后看，嗓子眼里憋着颤音儿，二宝听他喊的是：“我操你妈，杨二宝！我操你妈！”  
杨二宝，半大小子，唱武生的，那腰就是一杆金枪，生铁桩打得，无底洞探得，白小舟压根招架不了他，没一会儿就给干得两眼翻白，英雄气儿短了。拿正经话说，二宝这是在他的屁股上撒了野，拿市井女子的话说，二宝这是很流氓地糟蹋了他，拿上不了台面的话说，二宝这是把他当娘们儿开了苞，通了后门。  
屁眼里夹着那么个大东西，白小舟胸口接不上气儿，他也不要脸了，拽着二宝的胳膊求他：“宝儿！轻点儿，我他妈受不住了！”  
二宝曲起一条腿，蹬在床上，改个方向斜刺里操他，这一斜不要紧，白小舟从大腿根到胯骨轴停不下地抖，求饶的声儿也变了，像个婊子似的直哼唧：“不、不对劲儿！宝儿我不对劲儿！”他屁股往后挺，蔫了半天的东西也立起来，二宝往前一摸，更卯足了劲儿弄他，就这么着，白小舟是连哭带叫软在二宝下头的，二宝喷出两口凉气，也下枪了。  
完事老白跟他发了老大的火，可当时俩人都喝多了，白小舟也舍不得太说他，来来去去就一句话：“你这事儿干的，那他妈是别人家！”  
二宝一想起上次身上就热，两手像捋什么宝贝似的把白小舟浑身捋着：“哥我憋了三年了。”“再憋三年。”“一想到陈醉，我就憋不下去。”“提他干什么！”“他……”  
二宝话到嘴边又咽下，像啄着一朵什么花，把老白的胸口啄得通红：“就一次，哥！”  
白小舟不吱声，二宝把他托起撂到床上，三两下把自己扒光，老白瞧着眼前这个年轻人，乌溜溜的眼睛，水墨似的发鬓，冰雪样的身体，想他跟着自己这些年，是委屈他了，权当是还债吧，他翻身脸朝下，乖乖撅起屁股，拿干净净的屁股沟对着二宝。  
二宝把他翻过来，他一眨眼又翻回去，二宝再翻他，他还是翻，二宝一使劲摁住他，看他那张黑脸，涨得红彤彤的。二宝全身都炸了，拽他的裤子撕他的衣服，两手去拧他的黑奶头，白小舟玩过不少女人，也抓过不少奶子，可让人拧奶头还是头一次，他憋不住笑：“你他妈要操就操，揪我奶头干什么！”  
二宝心说我不光揪，我还舔呢，他从上到下连吸带嘬，一路舔到屁股眼，把老白舔得找不着北，一根东西直撅撅戳着肚皮，二宝从抽屉里找出桂花油，该淋的地方淋上，不该淋的地方也淋上，没等白小舟反应过来，一竿子就插到底了。  
老白哎哟一声，两条腿被左右扳开，眼看着那根大家伙往他屁股里狠钻，他骂呀：“你妈逼杨二宝！我这是屁眼儿，不是逼！”  
二宝这时候啥也听不见了，一门心思往前死顶，顶得老白眼泪汪汪：“别他妈挤了，再挤蛋都操进来了！”  
二宝一口接一口喷气儿，一手捏着他胯骨，一手掰开他的屁股蛋，上了弦似地大干，老白只有穷哼哼的份儿，没一会儿就化成了一滩水儿，二宝往左操他往左迎，二宝往右操他往右迎，鼻子里出的那个声，都让人没法听，二宝边干边问：“哥，好不好？”  
白小舟想嘴硬，他嘴硬不起来，把二宝的手罩到自己那根光棍上，两手掰开屁股：“这他妈、这他妈……不是人干的事儿！”  
二宝知道他的点儿，操刀往那地方猛捅：“我问你好不好！”  
白小舟屁股肉一通乱颤，差点没尿出来，夹紧了往后缩：“我、我他妈这么弄过你没有，你个没良心的！”  
二宝的心一下就软了，可下边的东西软不了，变着法把老白作践了个够，最后是从背后把人顶在墙上，活活给操出来了。白小舟一泄，二宝也不绷着了，胯骨压住他大腿根，把一对滚圆的大屁股压变了形，足足射了能有一分多种，才恋恋不舍又插了两下，算是完事。  
老白趴在墙上，出气儿多进气儿少，屁股缝里黏糊糊湿嗒嗒的，二宝贴着搂着地舔他，他半天才回过神儿，嘀咕了一句：“他妈你小子，操死我了！”


End file.
